


Video games and Chill

by queerest_avenger



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: F/M, Makeshift vibrator, Smut, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 01:10:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20788100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerest_avenger/pseuds/queerest_avenger
Summary: Reader invites Peter over to play a video game and they have a little fun with the controller at Peter’s expense. ;)





	Video games and Chill

**Author's Note:**

> (A/N): Oh, gods this is bad! I swear my smut gets worse every time I write for a character and I haven't written for my precious boy in a while! I missed him! 🥺 Peter and Reader are 18/19.

  * You had invited Peter over after school wanting to spend some time with your boyfriend but, also wanting to try out the new video game you had just bought
  * You had waited in line for hours for the horror game!
  * Peter had come from the kitchen, grabbing a snack as you plopped the disk into the X-Box 
  * Peter himself had been interested in the game as well but, not as much as you
  * It was your stereotypical zombie apocalypse game with a twist, plus the graphics looked promising
  * Peter took his place beside you on the sofa as you began the game
  * Tongue out in concentration as you made your way through the desolate world
  * Peter kept his eyes trained on the screen, watching
  * Halfway into the game, you, unfortunately, get attacked by a horde of zombies
  * The controller vibrated, indicating that you had died
  * ‘GAME OVER’ splattered across the screen in blood
  * You cursed, groaning
  * Peter chuckled as he eyed your annoyed features
  * You realised that you had the settings of the controller set to vibrate
  * You smirked to yourself as an idea popped into your head
  * “ Hey, Pete. Come sit here.” you gestured, patting the small section of the sofa cushion between your legs
  * Peter nodded, unsuspecting of your motives, got up and sat between your thighs
  * You wrapped your arms around Peter’s waist resting the controller on his abdomen
  * Peter leaned back to allow you to see the T.V.
  * You thanked him as you ran your hand through his curls before returning your thumbs to the sticks
  * You wanted it to be subtle, not wanting him to notice your plan at first
  * You decide to rest one hand on his thigh as your try your hardest to hold the controller and use it with your non-dominant hand
  * It was proving to be quite difficult as you almost lost your grip every time you tried getting your character to move
  * Thus began operation: Get Peter To Cum With The Controller By Dying On Purpose
  * The second time you were eaten, Peter didn’t seem too perturbed
  * Just shifted his body a little
  * “You all right, babe?” You ask the brunet, feigning innocence
  * “I’m fine.” Peter’s voice raised slightly in pitch, clearing his throat to cover it
  * You turned your attention back to the game, hoping Peter wouldn’t catch on so soon
  * You looked down on Peter to gauge his reaction
  * He suspected nothing so far
  * You waited awhile as you aimlessly wandered around, no destination in mind
  * You were bound to get eaten again
  * You decided to go in for the kill
  * You trailed your hand up and rested it on the waistband of Peter’s sweatpants
  * You fiddled with it for a while before slipping your hand into his boxers
  * Peter’s breath hitched as he felt your warm hand pull out his cock, wrapping it around him
  * “Y-y/n” he moans out, eyes lidded, eyebrows bunched up
  * “Something the matter, angel?” you ask but don't give him the time to respond as you slowly stroke him
  * ”F-fuck” Peter covers his mouth with the sleeve of his hoodie as he moves his hips in sync with your ministrations
  * “Feel good, baby?” you ask, waiting for a response this time
  * ”Mhmm” is all he can get out without whimpering from the way your hand was making him feel
  * “Good. This will make you feel really good, sweetie.”
  * You rest the controller on his hard dick
  * Peter looked up at you, confusion clear in his doe eyes
  * ”Wait ’n see, hon.”
  * He nodded as you resumed the game
  * Peter waited patiently, not entirely sure what you were planning to do
  * It didn't take him long to piece it together as the controller vibrated on him
  * He jumped slightly, but you held him in place with your thighs
  * You pressed it against him as you ran into another group of zombies
  * It buzzed against him again, causing him to press into it
  * “Shit, N/N! Couldn't you just have used an actual vibrator? Peter asked, his accent getting thicker
  * ”Now where's the fun in that P?” you cooed
  * Peter tried to prepare himself for the next time you allowed your character to die, but he didn't know when to expect the inconsistent vibrations
  * Precum had formed after the nth time you were killed
  * Peter’s chest rising and falling, his hoodie sticking to his back
  * ”Nngh, fuck! I'm gonna c-cum.”
  * ”All ready? Damn, baby. Does it feel that good?”
  * ”Y-yes. Oh, God!”
  * It wasn't long before Peter reached his orgasm, white ropes coming out of him as his cock twitched; shouting your name
  * ”Fuck, Parker, that's a lot of cum.”
  * Your boyfriend had coated half the controller and your hand in the process
  * Peter’s face was a deep red as he covered his face
  * ”It's okay, babe. Don't be embarrassed. It's cute that you were overstimulated. You usually don't cum this fast.”
  * You giggled, combing your fingers through his hair
  * ”You were such good boy for me, Pete.” you praised him again, kissing the top of his head
  * You were definitely going to use your controller as a makeshift vibe again


End file.
